SUPERMAN AL LÍMITE
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Un reinicio para el hombre de acerco, iniciando desde que deja Smallville a los 18 años
1. Introducción

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a DC Comics & WB

Un par de años atrás. Paris. Francia, vemos a un joven Clark Kent caminar y observar las hermosas calles francesas, lleva en sus manos un periódico. Vemos una impactante hermosura de cabellos largos platinados, corriendo detrás de él. Su nombre es Simone D'Neige

En dónde estabas, supiste lo que paso – le informa, mientras lo besa y lo besa

El se le queda mirando - Que sucede

Ella pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el – Un extraño, se trago una bomba que estaba en la torre Eiffel y salvo a las personas que se encontraban allí

Nuestro querido alienígena le sonrió y le respondió – Ya lo sabía y escribí una historia sobre eso, la acabo de enviar hace unos minutos al Daily Planet

Qué bueno, lo pondrán – pregunta ella algo sorprendida

Porque no lo ves tú – Clark le muestra el periódico

Esta en primera plana – responde Simone más sorprendida que antes

Clark sonríe y exclama - que te puedo decir - ella se abalanza sobre él y lo besa apasionadamente

Simone mira a Clark a la cara y le susurró al oído en francés – Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

La cara de Clark se iluminó en el entusiasmo como él la tomó y la acerca hacia él, respondiéndole – Ooh, Mais oui – se tomaron de la mano y se fue caminando muy cerca

Ellos se conocieron haces tres meses, Clark se encuentra recorriendo el mundo. Para conocer más sobre el planeta en que se crio y el cual salvara, acepto su linaje Kryptoniano. Su madre adoptiva Martha Kent muere, cuando era un pequeño de diez años y su padre adoptivo Jonathan Kent la sobrevive

Simone es por dos años mayor que Clark y es una reportera del Daily Planet de Francia, ella es su mentora a través de "clases particulares# lo está formando como reportero

**Superman. Al límite **

**Opening **

**Actores Principales:**

Colton Haynes es Clark Kent/Superman

Jamie Chung es Lashina - Tahmoh Penikett es Lex Luthor

Justin Kelly es Conner Kent/Superboy - Crystal Reed es Lois Lane

Kelsey Chow es Tana Moon - Laurence Fishburne es Perry White

Connor Paolo es Jimmy Olsen - Miranda Cosgrove es Marian

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Derechos legales DC Comics & WB **

**Historia creada por:** Kal-K 2.0

**Actores Secundarios:**

Rosie Huntington-Whiteley es Simone D'Neige - Dean Cain es Virgil Swann

Willa Holland es Patricia Swann

Tres años después. En la actualidad, Metrópolis. Daily Planet. Se a Clark trabajando como reportero en su escritorio. Lleva más de un año como reportero. Trabajando con su compañera Lois Lane y ex-novia, formando la famosa pareja de reportajes Lane-Kent. Trabajando para el editor en jefe afro-americano Perry White y completando el departamento de reportaje e investigación el joven fotógrafo Jimmy Olsen

Hace medio año Clark como Superman había tenido una violeta batalla con una criatura monstruosa del infierno, de nombre Doomsday. Con el cual murió, meses después volvió a la vida gracias a su robot Kelex de la fortaleza de la soledad, pero antes de esto, aparecieron cuatro personas alegando que eran Superman resucitado

Uno de ellos era Cyborg Superman quien se convirtió en un enemigo recurrente, al igual que el Erradicador, pero los otros dos serán compañeros de equipo, amigos, familia. Ellos son Steel, son John Henry Irons es un ingeniero de armas de industrias AmerTek, creó su propia armadura y el ultimo es Superboy el hijo de Superman y Superboy biológicamente. Tiempo después de descubrir esto Clark lo invito a su familia dándole el nombre de Conner Kent y el su herencia Kryptoniana como Kon-El. Para Clark, Conner es como su hermano por la edad. El apenas está en la mitad de sus veinte y Superboy aunque solo tenía unos meses se veía como de dieciséis

Bueno aparte de Lex, Clark tiene otro enemigo y eses es Darkseid, quien tiene un arma secreta contra Superman. El amo de Apokolips viajo al pasado y se encontró con Granny Goodness cuando era más joven y le ordeno que hiciera algo es decir crear la arma que destruya a Kal -El y todos estos años lo han estado entrenando

Pero las cosas siguen en movimiento, el gobierno asignado a una joven agente en el Daily Planet para investigar todo lo que pase con Superman, como se ve muy a menudo por allí. Al mismo tiempo entra una joven pasante de reportera al Daily Planet quien al conocer a Superboy o Conner Kent se enamorara rápidamente de él y viceversa

Un año antes Virgil Swann entra al juego o sale de las sombras, el hace mucho años ha estado investigado a Clark Kent y es inversionista de la liga de la justicia junto a Bruce Wayne. Virgil tiene una hija llamada Patricia, la cual al igual que la pasante siente algo por el chico de acero

Al igual que su hijo o hermano menor, Clark también tiene un amorío próximo. Pero ella no es muy buena que digamos y él lo sabe muy bien. Su nombre es Lashina, una humana que fue secuestrada por Granny Goodness, lavada el cerebro y entrenada como una arma mortal en combate y persuasión muy sensual

**Superman al LÍMITE**

**-2013-**


	2. Harley e Ivy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a DC Comics & WB**

* * *

Ciudad Gótica en un invernadero abandonado. Vemos a Superman inconsciente, en una camilla cubierto por hojas verdes de plantas muy exóticas, una mano color verde pálido acaricia su cabello negro. Ella es la ex-doctora Pamela Isley, actualmente conocida como Poison Ivy. Nuestra historia inicia hace un par de horas. Cuando un meteorito iba a caer a la tierra…

Horas antes…

Hace pocas horas, Clark se encontraba terminando su artículo, para irse a descansar a casa, cuando por televisión dieron un urgente informe de prensa.

Angela Cheng, aparece en pantalla y su mirada es preocupante – Buenas noches, metrópolis. Tenemos informes graves de la nasa, que de la nada aparecido un gran meteorito en el espacio profundo. Del tamaño de dos ciudades, en estos momentos los científicos de la nasa se encuentran preparando algo para destruir el meteorito…volveremos con más información, volvemos con su programa

Clark dejo de ver el televisor de la sala de prensa. Termino su artículo, lo imprimió y se fue a la azotea del Daily Planet. Dio vuelta y cambio a Superman, yéndose volando a toda velocidad a StarLab. Siendo recibido por un nuevo científico Bernard Klein, ocupando el cargo de Emil Hamilton, después de dejar el laboratorio por unas semanas por vacaciones

Superman. Creo que se a que vienes, tu uniforme espacial se encuentra donde siempre y el cohete Kr2 ya esta fusionando – le informa el doctor a Superman y este al darse vuelta, ve a Superman con su uniforme espacial

Gracias. Doctor Klein – le dice Superman, está a punto de entrar a la nave cuando el doctor le habla

Y que piensas hacer, llegando allá – le pregunta intrigado el científico

Clark suspira y lo mira – Creo que atravesarlo con mi cuerpo y destruirlo

Podrás hacerlo – le vuelve a preguntar

Sí, estoy seguro – entra a la nave y parte al espacio

Rogare por ti, chico – susurra Klein

En el espacio. A pocos centímetros del meteorito Superman, sale de su nave y se lanza rápidamente contra la gran roca. Este lo logra, destruye el meteorito pero cae inconsciente a la órbita de la tierra

Daily Planet. Vemos a todo el personal viendo las noticias, entre ellos vemos a tres conocidos a Lois Lane, Perry White, Jimmy Olsen y una nueva chica llamada Marian. En las pantallas aparece Angela Chen

Recibimos noticias, Superman ha llegado al espacio y a destruido el meteorito – todo el mundo empieza a celebrar, la imagen de Angela cambia y se entristece – pero, no se tiene noticias de él. StarLab, perdió toda comunicación con el – Una lagrima cae por unos de los ojos de Lois, una mano toca su hombro es la mano de Perry que le da consuelo

* * *

**Superman. Al límite**

**Opening**

**Actores Principales:**

Colton Haynes es Clark Kent/Superman

Jamie Chung es Lashina - Tahmoh Penikett es Lex Luthor

Justin Kelly es Conner Kent/Superboy - Crystal Reed es Lois Lane

Kelsey Chow es Tana Moon - Laurence Fishburne es Perry White

Connor Paolo es Jimmy Olsen - Miranda Cosgrove es Marian

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Derechos legales DC Comics & WB**

**Historia creada por:** Kal-K 2.0

**Actores Secundarios:**

Holland Roden es Poison Ivy – Mila Kunis es Angela Chen

Kenneth Kimmins es Bernard Klein – Amanda Seyfried es Harley Quinn

* * *

Esta anocheciendo y en la playa de ciudad Gótica. Vemos a una enemiga de Batman, muy conocida. Su nombre es Poison Ivy, ella ve caer algo del cielo, deciden ir a ver y descubrir que es lo que se acaba de estrellar en la tierra.

Se acerca al cráter, después de que el polvo se aleja. Corre a examinar el cuerpo, cuando reconocen a la persona de quien se trata. Hay un choque de sorpresa en su rostro.

Oh, tiene que ser una broma - dice Poison Ivy. Se acerca un poco más y susurra

Superman... - El hombre de acero se encuentra inconsciente. Acostado sobre su espalda en el pequeño cráter formado en la arena. Él respira todavía, piensa Ivy. Le acaricia el mentón y el labio inferior en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a una decisión, se arrodilla y trata de ayudar al Hombre de Acero. - Oye, ¿estás bien? - Superman empieza a despertar de su inconsciencia, sentado con una mirada confusa en su cara

¿Dónde estoy? - pregunta después de mirar alrededor y luego a ella.

Te encuentras a la playa de gótica y cerca de las alcantarillas - responde Ivy su voz es tranquila y relajante. – Parece que tuviste una caída bastante dura allí - le dice.

Él mira a la impresión en la arena y luego comenta. - Creo que lo hice... - tomo una pausa para mirar hacia atrás mientras ella se encuentra. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Se mira bastante sorprendida por la pregunta. - ¿Tú... tú no sabes quién soy? ¿En serio? - Ella lo miro un poco. - Esa caída podría haber sido más grave de lo que pensaba - se dice. Ella pone una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. – ¿Sabes quién eres? - le pregunta Ivy a Superman. Hay una pequeña pausa, antes de que el hombre antes conocido como Superman responda, pero al parecer él no tiene ni idea.

Él se mira, tiene un momento de introspección, y luego mira hacia atrás con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, - no tengo idea. - responde finalmente – ella sonríe

Ivy toma su celular y llama a alguien. Minutos después aparece Bane en una vieja furgoneta, encuentra a Ivy conversando con Superman

Que pasa aquí – pregunta a Ivy

Bane, nuestro viejo y querido amigo ha perdido la memoria, necesito que me lleves a mi hogar, nadie lo puede ver así. Entiendes. Le dice ella a él. Bane asiente con la cabeza, los tres entran en la furgoneta. Poison Ivy se va junto a Superman llevando la roca verde. Mientras Bane conduce la camioneta hacia Gótica.

Llegaron al invernadero abandonado, recientemente adornado por Poison Ivy con sus plantas, ella le entrego a Bane un maletín con mucho dinero. Bane se fue y Poison Ivy se acerco a Superman y lo desnudo a Superman, lo tomo de la mano y lo puso en una camilla. observo su cuerpo con una amplia sonrisa, hizo un gesto con las manos y sus plantas empezaron a botar varias hojas y que cubrieron todo el cuerpo de Superman. Se alcanzo a escuchar un susurro de Superman

_Segura de esto _– le decía a ella. Mientras Poison Ivy reía salvajemente y le hablaba

Cariño. Ahora vas a dormir, pero cuando despiertes vas a recordar todo lo olvidado y _"nosotros" _podremos tener un poco de _"diversión"...-_ poco a poco Superman se quedó dormido. Se escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ella, esos pasos eran de Harley Quinn quien venía con un saco mediano en sus manos

Al fin llegas – le reclama Ivy

Disculpa, estaba buscando las rocas – ella abrió el saco y boto las cosas que están en su interior al suelo. Era pedazos de Green y Red Kryptonite

Creo que es tiempo que comencemos – contesta finalmente Ivy, Harley se le acerca y le pregunta

Entonces hasta listo su réplica – Ivy sonríe a la pregunta de Harley

Si. Pero antes tengo que traspasarle sus recuerdos, para que ocupe su lugar. Mientras que nosotras nos quedamos con el original – las chicas dieron una mirada al lugar en donde se encontraba inconsciente Superman

Tres meses después. Las dos villanas habían torturado a Superman, habían descubierto sus secretos y habían enviado a su replicar a ocupar su lugar en el mundo como Superman y Clark Kent. Hasta el momento todo había salido bien

En algún lugar de Gótica, muy parecido a los barrios suicidas. Vemos un departamento bien arreglado con toques de mujer. Todos verdes y rojos, con mucha vegetación y algunas armas de circo se podría decir. En el dormitorio principal, en la mitad de habitación encontramos una Southern Textiles Paddock King Size Bed y en ella vemos a un desnudo y original Clark Kent muy pacíficamente dormido, Ivy acaricia su ancho pecho y sus dedos se arrastran hacia abajo para delinear sus abdominales. Esto era lo que parecía la perfección que había llegado a la conclusión en el transcurso de las actividades de los últimos meses.

Ivy aun recuerda los acontecimientos de lo ocurrido, después que Clark fue suyo por primera vez en el invernadero. Ella se encontraba en la cama con Harley. Clark se encontraba al medio, entre ellas, Harley inclinándose calurosamente contra su espalda y pasando sus manos por los costados. – Espero que estés en el humor para compartir – dijo aun acariciando el cuerpo de Clark – es un gran pedazo de pastel de carne

Lo que es mío es tuyo, Harl – solamente le respondió Ivy. Harley le tomo de la mano y lo saco de la cama

Que estás haciendo – pregunta Superman preocupado. Harley le acaricio el cabello y le dice

Te voy a limpiar. Kal – le responde ella con una enorme sonrisa. El se le queda viendo al escuchar el nombre

Kal – pregunta el

Poison Ivy desde la cama le responde – Si. Tu nombre es Kal-El. Del planeta Krypton, recuerdas

Si, ahora estoy recordando. Gracias a rus plantas Ivy – le responde Kal – soy un alienígena de otro mundo.

Cariño – le Harley le besa los labios. Este se queda en shock, mientras que Harley le pellizca las nalgas. Ambas chicas ríen, hasta que Superman y la ayudante del Guasón entran al baño y ella cierra la puerta. Ivy se queda mirando la puerta cerrada y escucha gritos de placer

* * *

**Superman al LÍMITE**

**Continuara**

**En el siguiente capitulo**

**-2013-**


End file.
